Tres segundos
by Loony Avada Kedavra
Summary: "En tres segundos hice demasiadas cosas..." Esta es mi versión de la muerte de Lily Evans.


**One-Shot**

Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo como lo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. Creer que él nos dejaría en paz es algo estúpido, Voldemort no nos dejará así como así. Como miembros de la Orden, debemos acabar con él y su ejército de Mortífagos. Nos habían dicho que Voldemort estará buscando a todos y cada uno de los que rechazamos su invitación.

Lo que más me dolía, era que si todos morimos en esto, nunca podré ver a mi pequeño Harry crecer, verlo ir a su primer año en Hogwarts. Ver que él regrese en navidad y nos platique cómo estuvo su primer año, cuantos amigos nuevos tiene y por supuesto… no lo veré convertirse en un hombre de familia.

Quizá nunca llegue a saber de mis nietos, pero doy gracias a Dios de que al menos, pude disfrutar un año con mi pequeño Harry. Y él, no podría siquiera conocer este maravilloso mundo al que pertenecemos, ni siquiera podrá saber que él es un mago.

Mientras hablaba con James, Harry estaba en su cuna tratando de llamar nuestra atención. No sé si él sienta lo que nosotros estamos pasando en estos momentos. Rápidamente fui a tomarlo en mis brazos, quizá esta sea la última vez que lo pueda abrazar y decirle lo mucho que lo quiero. Y por supuesto, decirle que él es lo más importante de mi vida. Comencé a cantarle una de las melodías que mi mamá me cantaba.

—No llores, Harry—le susurré en el oído—Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Ni siquiera yo me había creído lo que acababa de decirle a mi pequeño hijo. Harry parecía no entender todo aquello que le estaba diciendo, pero al menos ver su tierna sonrisa me hacía sentirme viva. Llevé a Harry hasta la ventana, miramos hacia la luna y le mostré que no todo en la vida era malo. Él sonrió al ver la luna brillando.

—Lily—me dijo James. —No es por nada pero… creo que alguien entró a la casa.

Miré con nerviosismo a mi hijo. El final llegaría más pronto de lo que esperábamos. Abracé con más fuerza a mi hijo, tanto hasta que pude sentir el diminuto latido de su asustado corazón. Le tomé la mano y le di un beso, dejando una lágrima depositada en ésta. Di un suspiro y fui a dejar a Harry a su cuna y lo tapé con su cobija.

—Iré a ver—musitó James con una pequeña nota de nerviosismo en la voz. Corrí hacia donde estaba mi esposo y le di un beso en los labios.

—Cuídate—alcancé a musitar cuando él desapareció de la recámara con su varita en la mano.

Caminé con cautela hacia la entrada del cuarto. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Un relámpago se escuchó demasiado cerca, haciendo que mi pequeño bebé se despertara y comenzara a llorar de nuevo. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé de nuevo en mis brazos, tratando de susurrar palabras para tranquilizarlo.

—Te quiero mucho, Harry—mi voz sonó más tranquila de lo que esperaba. Recargué la cabeza del niño en mi hombro y le di un beso en la nuca.

Regresé al marco de la puerta y esperé a ver alguna señal de James. Quizá era sólo nuestro nerviosismo lo que hizo que él escuchara algo allá abajo. Arrullé a Harry y le sonreí, el niño me miró directamente a los ojos y éstos se iluminaron al escuchar otra canción de cuna. Volteé a ver de nuevo a las escaleras, y un rayo de luz verde alumbró desde las escaleras hasta la parte de arriba de la casa.

Entré al cuarto aún con Harry en mis brazos y cerré la puerta. Fui de nuevo a la mecedora para hablar por última vez con mi hijo. De nuevo, mi pequeño hijo parecía sentir todo lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. De alguna manera me pareció bueno que él no hablara, ya que sus palabras quizá harían que me sintiera peor que ahora. Mi vista se nubló y no pude ver bien sus ojos verdes.

—Harry, sé fuerte… sé valiente—dije entre sollozos. —recuerda que siempre estaremos junto a ti.

Harry me miró con una dulce sonrisa al escuchar otra canción de cuna. Logró conmoverme y hacer que sonriera, olvidándome de lo que estaba por pasar. Le di un beso en la frente y sentí su suave piel, lo atraje de nuevo a mí. Quería sentir su pequeño corazón para darme ánimos.

—Tú lo eres todo para mí—susurré mientras el niño jugaba con mi cabello.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y ahí estaba él. Me dedicó una mirada de desprecio, mientras que yo me levantaba de la mecedora y lo miraba desafiante. Mi niño se había asustado al escuchar la puerta caer, por lo que aferró su mano a mi cabello y yo lo aferré a mí. No iba a dejar que le hiciera daño. Primero James… ahora… ¡No! Harry no va a morir, yo no lo permitiré.

Me arrepentí de haber dejado mi varita en mi recámara, ahora no tenía con qué pelear contra él. Aunque no tenga ningún arma con qué defenderme a mí y a mi hijo, tengo un corazón latiendo que podía hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no lastimaran a aquella última persona que me quedaba en estos momentos.

—Dámelo—dijo con voz fría. Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. —¡Te he dicho que me lo des!

—¡No! —grité.

—Entonces lo mataré en tus brazos…

En tres segundos hice demasiadas cosas.

En el primero: abracé a Harry por última vez y en mi mente le deseé suerte.  
>En el segundo: miré en mi mente el rostro de mi esposo.<br>En el tercero: recordé a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Este escrito lo hice para una familia de escritores en la que soy Lily Evans, a mí la verdad me gustó tanto, que lo estoy subiendo en todas mis cuentas donde pueda subir escritos. Dejen sus comentarios n_n me encantaría saber qué es lo que piensan de ella.<em>

_PD: Disculpen si tengo uno que otro error de dedo._

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y lugares son de J.K Rowling._


End file.
